Noche Invernal
by Hana Dawn
Summary: -Oneshot- Una historia inspirada por la nevada corta de hace unos días. Una noche, agua congelada, vientos fríos, dos pared de botas. Un recuerdo de la niñez vuelve a su mente por las similitudes del clima. YohxAnna


> _"Noche Invernal"  
  
Fic por Hana Dawn_  
  
La nieve poco a poco comenzó a descender de las nubes. El cielo se tornó levemente rojo a medida que el algodón se posaba sobre la tierra. El frío disminuyó en vez de aumentar. Las estrellas escasearon esa noche.  
  
Asakura Yoh, niño de cuatro años, estaba dentro de su cuarto, aburrido. A él no le gustaba la nieve. Era muy fría, y cuando te la comías, sabía a rayos. No le veía sentido. Preferiría estar viendo las estrellas pacíficamente como cada noche de todo el año, sentado en el tejado, en vez de seguir viendo como esa cosa blanca sin gracia caía y mojaba a su propia manera la tierra de su jardín. Además mañana no podría salir a jugar a hacer pasteles de lodo con tanto frío.   
  
En cambio, una jovencita se ponía sus botas, su abrigo y su bufanda, lista para salir a jugar.  
  
Kyouyama Anna ahora estaba sentada en el pasillo que daba al patio, jugando tiernamente a agitar las piernas en el aire, con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Sus ojos negros brillaban como nunca bajo la luz de la Luna, como si le diese felicidad. El ver la nieve caer tan suavemente, cubriendo con una suave capa todo a su alrededor, le maravillaba. Era un espectáculo digno de un _Oscar(c)_. El frío, la oscuridad, el misterio que abarcaba cada copo, siendo de forma única entre todos.   
  
Sin quererlo ni notarlo, ella rió.   
  
Su risa angelical llegó hasta los oídos de Yoh, quien se adormeció con solo escucharla.  
  
"¿Anna?"  
  
Se puso de pie, abandonando su pose de aburrimiento, y fue directo al pasillo.   
  
Ahí estaba ella. Tan serena. Tan en paz. Tan... _Feliz_.  
  
"¿Anna?" Volvió a preguntar. Ella se veía demasiado feliz para ser la Anna que él conocía.  
  
Ella giró la cabeza tiernamente, sus ojos negros brillantes tilitando y exhalando tranquilidad.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
El chico se hizo hacia atrás de la pura impresión. Esa sonrisa... Era maravillosa. Un pequeño sonrojo, quizá el primero, hizo su acto de aparición. ¿Por qué él nunca pudo hacerla florecer, y la fea y tonta nieve sí pudo?  
  
Se picó, pero no lo demostró.   
  
"Emm... ¿Te gusta la nieve?"  
  
Ella le sonrió. "Sí, mucho."  
  
Su corazón saltó. Se veía muy bonita cuando sonreía.  
  
La chica volvió a voltear hacia la nieve, sus manitas algo frías. El pequeño notó esto y se le acercó.  
  
"¿Por qué no usas guantes?"  
  
"Me gusta el frío. Me siento cómoda en él."  
  
"¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?"  
  
El muchachito tenía razón, mas ella le ignoró. Mientras ella deleitaba su vista con la nieve, el chico se sentó junto y le tomó las manos.  
  
"¿Y eso?" Anna notó en seguida la respuesta en los ojos negros de su compañero, pero las palabras fueron otras.  
  
"Para darte calor." Y le sonrió.  
  
"Oh..." Y volvió a ignorarle. Esto le produjo celos a su interlocutor.  
  
"¿Qué tan divertido es ver la nieve? Es fría, húmeda, y te impide ver las estrellas..." Anna le miró divertida antes de responderle.  
  
"... Las estrellas no lo son todo, Yoh-chan.." Moduló lentamente, dejando clara la oración.  
  
"¿Y qué tiene la nieve que no tenga yo?" Murmuró haciendo pucheros.  
  
Anna-chan miró sorprendida al chico. Nunca había escuchado ese tono de él.   
  
"Yoh-chan... ¿Estás celoso de la nieve?" Dijo con cierta gracia.  
  
El chiquito se sonrojó antes de echarse hacia el otro lado y negarlo.  
  
"Claro que no. ¿Qué le celaría?" Dijo incorrectamente.  
  
"No sé. Tú eres el celoso." La chica rió. Su melódica risa fue atrapada por los oídos curiosos del muchachito, quien sonrió satisfactoriamente. Había logrado sacarle una risa, y de eso estaría orgulloso.  
  
"¿Pero por qué lo miras tanto? No tiene nada de entretenido..." Ella le miró una vez más.  
  
"Claro que sí. Mira..." Estiró la mano y alcanzó uno de los copos para luego mostrárselo. "Este es diferente a todos los demás, y nunca encontrarás uno igual."   
  
"... ¿Y?" El copo se derritió.  
  
"Y... Son como las nubes. Aprovecha de verlas tanto como puedas, pues nunca más la volverás a ver."  
  
Yoh usó su mueca de "No entiendo", eficazmente.  
  
"Y... con la nieve puedes hacer figuras, ángeles, incluso escribirle tus deseos a la Luna; así..."  
  
La chiquita se puso de pie en los terrenos del patio y se dirigió a la débil capa de nieve que hasta ahora había formada. Luego se hincó y escribió con una linda caligrafía un mensaje grande. Luego lo revisó y posteriormente firmó con un '_Anna_'. Cuando volvió a sentarse junto a Yoh, este estaba pasmado.  
  
"¿Y eso se puede pedir?"  
  
"Claro. La Luna puede cumplirlo si se lo pides." Le volvió a sonreír. "Ahora... Si quieres puedes seguir calentándome las manitas."  
  
"Bueno." Él le respondió con una sonrisa y le tomó de las manos, abrazándola también. Ambos pequeños se sonrieron y juntos contemplaron el caer de la nieve durante varios minutos, calentándose el uno al otro.  
  
Y la nieve caía y caía. Y las estrellas seguían sin aparecer. Y la Luna seguía brillando...  
  
Al día siguiente había una capa de medio metro de alto. En el jardín de aquella casa aún se mantenían escritos los dos deseos de los niños.  
  
_'Deseo que siga siempre al lado de mi amigo Yoh-chan.'  
  
'Anna'  
  
'Deseo que siga nevando, porque me gusta la nieve, porque ya no es fría conmigo.'   
  
'Yoh'  
_  
Yoh exhaló un profundo suspiro, seguido de cerca por una pequeña risa, mientras contemplaba la nieve caer tras la ventana, y recordaba aquel día. El lugar estaba completamente silencioso, frío, casi penante, y aún así no podían dormir. Con sólo dos ocupantes, la pensión "En" estaba sumida en una especie de niebla sólida, y ambas personas sin tener contacto alguno desde hace varias horas. La nieve ya había formado una estela pequeña sobre la hierba.  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo recordaba, ocupado con los mandados de su prometida y sus siestas, entrenamientos y tareas, pero ahora se preguntaba: ¿Volvería a ver algo tan hermoso como la sonrisa de la rubia? ¿Había sido un sueño o la realidad?  
  
Unas carcajadas leves se escucharon alrededor de toda la residencia, proveniente del primer piso. Yoh se separó de la pared, y arqueó el ceño. ¿Sería eso... una señal?  
  
Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, algo pícara, jovial, a medida que tomaba los dos pullovers sobre el futón, convenientemente colocados ahí minutos atrás, y salía de la habitación.   
  
**Fin**  
  
**N/A:** Ejem… Bueno… Otro YohxAnna de su querida amiga… ¿¿Quién me mandó a escribir tal "cosa"?? XDDDD ¡¡¡Está MUY OOC!!! ¡¡Los lectores me van a pifiar!! (_Hana cubre su cabecita y se agacha, murmurando "sob sob…" por poco rato antes de pararse con cara de "Yo no fui"_)… Ojalá que no… uOu   
  
Sí, está demasiado OOC, pero ¡Y qué! ¡Es un fic, Dios santo! XD ¡Uno puede hacer lo que quiera! ¡Si quiero, le tiro una tetera a Yoh en la cabeza, y que esa tetera luego se transforme en Anna! XDDD Eso estaría genial… XDDDDDD  
  
Esas son mis constructivas notas de siempre. Aquí contestaré los reviews de **"Húmedo"**, que por cierto también está MUY OOC… No hay caso, si se trata de YohxAnna, nadie se salva de mí. XDDDDDDDDD  
  
Quiero agradecer a… _cynthiaoyamada_(¿Hermoso?, naaa… Quizá tierno, pero… nn gracias por los halagos…), _Minamo_(Muchas gracias… nn Sí, al final todo salió bien, y como no si está don Yoh para salvar el día con sus "cariñosadas" XDDD), _AnnaSacred_(Tu fic… Bueno… Lo voy a empezar de nuevo... n.nUUU Es que se me ocurrió algo mejor… Pero se me olvidó n.nUUUUUUUUU Luego hablamos de las lecciones de dibujo, ¿sí?), _annita asakura_(Todos dicen que es hermoso… n.n ¡Arigatou!), _Loconexion_(Me empeño en escribirlo bien, chico, para que todos disfruten y entiendan, excepto por algunos modismos que no puedo evitar poner… n.n), y _Annita-asakura01_(Y creo que fue a Reset donde lo enviaste, si no me equivoco, gracias). ¡Y quiero muuuuchos reviews para este también! XD  
  
¡Arigatou gosaimazu, minna! ¡Ittarashai!


End file.
